Lin Langtian
Lin Langtian is a member of the Lin Clan. There lives a Yuan Spirit called Reverend inside Lin Langtian's body. He then later fused with the Yuan Spirit.Spirit Wheel Mirror:【WDQK】Chapter 357 – Spirit Wheel MirrorLin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 393 – The Mysterious Entity in Lin Langtian’s BodyLin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 596 – A Reunion Appearance Personality He is strong and talented as he was able to defeat Lin Xiao. He is however cruel and doesn't know mercy as the moment he won he crippled Lin Xiao. History He participated in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan. In the first round he won against Lin Xiao. After winning without mercy he used his Yuan force to ravage the insides of Lin Xiao body. This crippled him and lost his Heavenly Yuan Stage of strength en returned to Earthly Yuan Stage. His channels in his body are disrupted and clogged up.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He encountered Reverend after a narrow escape when he fell off a cliff.History:【WDQK】Chapter 393 – The Mysterious Entity in Lin Langtian’s Body Story Goals Locations Relationships Friends Enemies Lin Dong Possessions Artifacts *Earthly Soul Treasure: Spirit Wheel MirrorSpirit Wheel Mirror:【WDQK】Chapter 356 – All Cards RevealedSpirit Wheel Mirror:【WDQK】Chapter 357 – Spirit Wheel Mirror Martial Arts Skills *Sky Shattering Devil Tablet PalmSky Shattering Devil Tablet Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 354 – Battle of the Titans *Manifestation: Great Heavenly Phoenix SealGreat Heavenly Phoenix Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 355 – Great Heavenly Phoenix Seal! *Manifestation: Hand of the Universal EmperorHand of the Universal Emperor:【WDQK】Chapter 356 – All Cards Revealed *Martial Ancestor Rotating Heaven SkillMartial Ancestor Rotating Heaven Skill:【WDQK】Chapter 524 – Soul Martial Arts Battle *Yi Mo HandYi Mo Hand:【WDQK】Chapter 617 – Battling Lin Langtian Again *Yi Mo Soul Shattering PalmYi Mo Soul Shattering Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 617 – Battling Lin Langtian Again *Yi Mo BeamYi Mo Beam:【WDQK】Chapter 618 – Forming a Martial Soul *Yi Mo Mirror, form the martial soulYi Mo Mirror:【WDQK】Chapter 619 – Unleashing All of One’s Skills *Yi Mo Heavenly FingerYi Mo Heavenly Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 620 – Green Dragon Aegis Abilities Strengths He is stronger than Lin Xiao. At 10, he started training. At 12 he broke through the 9th Layer of Tempered Body to enter into Yuan territory. At 14, he advanced to the Earthly Yuan Stage. At 15 he advanced to the Heavenly Yuan Stage.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 61 – Yang Yuan Pills At 20, the Yuan Qi in his body exchanged Yin and Yang, finally succeeding in forming a Dan.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 124 – Showing his Strength Like a carp that became a dragon, in one fell swoop, he joined the ranks of the rarified few in the Great Yan Dynasty to ever form a Yuan Dan before the age of 30.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power *Quasi-Advanced Manifestation StageQuasi-Advanced Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 354 – Battle of the Titans *Advanced Manifestation StageAdvanced Manifestation Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 370 – A Second Encounter *One Yuan Nirvana StageOne Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 527 – Using His Trump Card Fights Past *Lin Langtian Vs. Wang Zhong: Wang Zhong won.Lin Langtian Vs. Wang Zhong:【WDQK】Chapter 380 – The Final Opponent Lin Clan gathering *Lin Langtian (Quasi-Advanced Manifestation Stage) Vs. Lin Dong (Half-Step Manifestation Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 353 – The Battle with Lin Langtian! Intervened by Lin FanLin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 359 – Lin Fan After Battle of Seeds *Lin Langtian (Advanced Manifestation Stage) Vs. Lin Dong (Initial Manifestation Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 392 – Snatching Everything Draw.Lin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 393 – The Mysterious Entity in Lin Langtian’s Body Ancient Battlefield *Lin Langtian, Mu Shou, Jiang Shan and Tian Zhen Vs. Lin Dong (One Yuan Nirvana Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Tian Zhen, Jiang Shan, Mu Shou and Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 527 – Using His Trump Card Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Tian Zhen, Jiang Shan, Mu Shou and Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 529 – The Might of the Ancient Heavenly Crocodile Hundred Empire War *Lin Langtian, Reverend (Five Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Lin Dong (Four Yuan Nirvana Stage):Lin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 617 – Battling Lin Langtian Again Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 622 – Killing Lin Langtian Quotes Trivia At 14, he advanced to the Earthly Yuan Stage. At 17 he advanced to the Heavenly Yuan Stage.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong In Novel Chapter 61 is said that he advanced to the Heavenly Yuan Stage at the age of 16.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 61 – Yang Yuan Pills In Novel Chapter 73 is said that he advanced to the Heavenly Yuan Stage at the age of 15.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 73 – An Enraged Lin Zhentian In Novel Chapter 124 is said that he advanced to the Initial Yuan Dan Stage at the age of 20.Trivia:【WDQK】Chapter 124 – Showing his Strength References Category:Lin Clan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Index Category:Humans Category:Five Yuan Nirvana Stage Category:Dead